This invention relates to a clutch disk, and especially to a clutch disk provided with a facing having an organic facing in combination with a ceramic-metallic facing.
The term "organic material" as used in this application means a material in which a mixture, for example, of asbestos and metal wires of brass or other metal, is molded with phenol resin, etc. The organic facing has high torque transmitting efficiency and good shudder-preventitive properties, but has disadvantages in wear-resistance and heat-resisting properties. A ceramic-metallic material comprises a main material of sintered alloy to which ceramic-metallic inorganic substance is compounded. The ceramic-metallic material, as a clutch facing, is superior to organic material in wear-resisting and heat-resisting properties. Therefore, an idea of utilizing a clutch facing having a combination of both of the above facings has been proposed for the purpose of complementing the wear-resisting and heat-resisting properties of ceramic-metallic material with the torque transmitting efficiency and shudder-preventitive properties of organic material.
Among the above proposed combined facings, one is the facing in which the ceramic-metallic facings 2, FIG. 1, are arranged between organic facings 1 dividing the clutch face into several circular arc pieces as shown in FIG. 1, and as shown in FIG. 2 in which the facings include many fitting recessions 5 formed in an annular organic facing 3 with ceramic-metallic facings 4 arranged in the recessions 5.
However, the facing shown in FIG. 1 has a low anti-bursting strength because the organic facing 1 is divided into several pieces. The facing shown in FIG. 2 has a disadvantage of requiring much labor in manufacturing.
An object of this invention is to overcome the above troubles and to provide a clutch disk provided with a facing having a high anti-bursting strength which requires less labor in manufacturing, and has superior economy.
In order to achieve the above object, in this invention the organic facing is formed into an integral annular piece with notched portions provided at plural places on the outer periphery thereof. The organic facing is fixed onto both sides of a driven plate. The ceramic-metallic facings are arranged in the notched portions and fixed to the driven plate.